Conventionally, print services for printing, in accordance with a request of a customer (a user), an image that the customer designates at a store have been provided.
Also, when such print services are provided, a service by which the printing is ordered via the Internet using cloud computing techniques where printing can be performed by obtaining image data on a network is provided. Furthermore, print services for printing via the Internet are not limited to those in which personal computers, or the like, are installed at each location, and it has become possible to use these services from a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-138071).
In conjunction with the spread of mobile terminals, such as smart phones, there is a demand for the ability to easily print electronic data, such as images that the user captured using a camera installed on the mobile terminal at an external location, and images, documents, or the like, that are saved on a mobile terminal, as well as electronic data, such as images or documents obtained by accessing the cloud from the mobile terminal. Also, users who do not own a printer are increasing, and so there is high demand for being able to use print services via networks, as described above.
Meanwhile, it cannot be said that, currently, the spread of stores capable of providing print services, as described above, (hereafter referred to as service providers) is sufficient, and locations at which such print services can be used are limited. One of the reasons for this may be that there is difficulty in introducing print services due to the required effort and investment. Furthermore, there is also the effort of management of printing costs after service providers start to provide the print services. Specifically, the introduction and maintenance/management in providing print services has not, conventionally, been sufficiently easy.
Furthermore, on the side of the user of the services (hereafter referred to as the service user or user), there is an effort in actually searching out a store that can provide print services (i.e., an image forming apparatus that can be used), and an effort associated with payment using cash when using the print services. Thus, convenience on the service user side has not been sufficient.